Steven Gerrard
Steven George Gerrard (born 30 May 1980) is an English international footballer who currently plays as an attacking midfielder, and is the current captain of Liverpool. Gerrard has spent his entire career at Liverpool since making his professional debut in 1997. Liverpool career Steven Gerrard has spent his entire football career at Liverpool. He joined Liverpool's youth Academy at the age of nine. He signed his first professional Liverpool contract on 5 November 1997. Gerrard made his first team debut on 29 November 1998 against Blackburn Rovers as a last minute substitute. In his debut season he made a total of 13 appearances, playing as a right midfielder in the absence of then-captain Jamie Redknapp. Gerrard played significantly more during the 1999-2000 season alongside Jamie Redknapp. He scored his first senior goal in a 4–1 victory over Sheffield Wednesday. In the 2000-01 season he helped Liverpool win the League Cup, FA Cup, and UEFA cup by scoring 10 goals in 50 appearances in all competitions. In 2003 Gerrard replaced Sami Hyypia as the Liverpool captain. Gerrard became strongly linked with Chelsea before the 2004-05 season after a trophy-less season, and the departure of Gerard Houllier. Chelsea's offer was to be worth £20 million but was ultimately turned down by Gerrard. Later that season Chelsea were beaten by Liverpool in the semi-finals of the champions league. Gerrard captained the squad to victory against AC Milan in the 2005 Champion's league final. In the match Liverpool were 3-0 down at half time only to come back after the half and score three goals in a span of 6 minutes. Playing style Gerrard combines a great passing ability, drive, shooting prowess and a good tackling ability meaning he is sometimes referred to as the complete midfielder. He is often seen running from box-to-box, creating chances for himself and others, but also coming back into his own half to help defend. It is this ability which has led to him scoring a great number of goals, as well as assisting many, throughout his years at Liverpool. He is often referred to one of the best complete midfielders in his generation. Honours Liverpool F.C. *FA Cup (2): 2000-01, 2005-06 *League Cup (3): 2000-01, 2002-03, 2011-12 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2004-05 *UEFA Cup (1): 2000-01 *FA Community Shield (2): 2001, 2006 *European Super Cup (2): 2001, 2005 Individual *FWA Footballer of the Year: 2009 *PFA Players' Player of the Year: 2006 *PFA Young Player of the Year: 2001 *PFA Fans' Player of the Year: 2001, 2009 *PFA Team of the Year: 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 *FA Premier League Player of the Month: March 2001, March 2003, December 2004, April 2006, March 2009 *Liverpool top goalscorer: 2004–05, 2005–06, 2008–09 *UEFA Club Footballer of the Year: 2005 *UEFA Champions League Final Man of the Match: 2005 *UEFA Team of the Year: 2005, 2006, 2007 *FIFA/FIFPro World XI: 2007, 2008, 2009 *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 1 (March 2012) *FA Cup Final Man of the Match: 2006 *Goal of the Season: 2006 *England Player of the Year: 2007 *No. 2 on 100 Players Who Shook The Kop Stats External links * *Steven Gerrard's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Gerrard Gerrard